name etched in stone
by silence-echoing-in-my-heart
Summary: Rion is a thirteen year old girl who has mysteriously stepped into Ed's life. Little does he know, she brings trouble along as she searches for her brother. When she finds her brother, conflict arises and Ed realizes just how much problems are between the
1. prolouge: grief of loss

Kyria: This is my first Fma story and I hope you guys like it. If not, I'll understand... I'll just be sad. Anyways, here's the first of the story! Enjoy.

Ed: Do I really trust her to do a fic about me?

Al: Come on, Ed, you have to... she can erase you from the story line!

Ed: She wouldn't dare! Then the whole story line would be weird!

Kyria: I'm not so sure about that! Sit down and be quiet as I work on the next part or you're out!

A name etched in stone

Pro

"Is this the place, brother?"

"Yeah... this is it. The final resting place," Edward Elric glanced down at the headstone that had weathered already. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets but, you could tell he was clenching his fists as tight as he could, forcing the tears to stay down.

Alphonse Elric bent down and laid red roses across the damp dirt, staying like that to finger the name etched deep into the hard stone. He seemed to be contemplating what to say to his brother, trying to figure out some way to comfort him, only, nothing seemed to come to him. Ed shifted his feet, sighing sadly.

"Do you want to go, Ed? They should be waiting for you to come back," Al stood up, his armor clanking together, a hollow noise playing softly within him.

"Nah, not yet. Besides, those lackeys can wait. They wouldn't understand," Ed replied, taking his hands out. By lackeys, he meant the military officials that he worked for.

Look at it!

"Are you sure? They'll be very angry at you."

"I'm sure Al. But, you don't have to stay. I mean..." Ed glanced at his brother who seemed sad, for a bunch of armor.

"No, I understand. I'll stay, for her sake, I'll stay."

Ed sadly smiled, glancing back to the headstone. A gentle breeze played at his hair, seeming to calm him down.

"Thank you, Al."

It's nothing, honest! I-

Nothing! How can you say it's nothing!

Because, I just can! To you, it may be worse than it seems but, trust me, it's not that bad!

Ed laid a hand on the headstone, bowing his head sadly, eyes clenched shut.

And I believed her! I was so stupid! It's my fault! It's all my fault!

Oh, I forgot to say something else, the characters of Fma are something I wish to own but can't. However, I can own my own character so... ha!


	2. chapter 1: run in

Chapter 1 

A young girl wandered down the street, seemingly lost. Her strawberry pink hair was pulled back, the small strands hung loosely around her head, making it seem her hair was short. Bright red eyes glanced around the town, looking for something or someone. She wore a black shirt that was covered by a long black jacket. She had slightly baggy black pants that covered her black combat boots nicely.

"Miss, are you okay? You seem to be lost," A young woman had stopped the girl and was looking kindly at her.

"Erm, yeah. I'm fine. But, thanks for asking anyways," The girl took off running down the street, turning the corner. She frowned as she took something out of her jacket. She was so hungry and had resorted to this, stealing bread from that young woman.

And she seemed so nice... if I just asked, she might have let me have a nice lunch. But, too late to turn back and say sorry. But, it's still wron-

"Offh!" The girl was knocked over backwards, the bread flying out of her hands and landing on the ground next to her. Her breath was knocked out of her and she gasped as air filled her lungs quickly. She laid on the ground for a minuet before sitting up slowly.

"Hey, are you okay, miss?"

"Unngh, why does everyone keep asking me that?" She muttered as she blinked a few times.

"Hey! Did you not hear me?"

"Yes! I heard you, okay?" The girl snapped, looking up to see Ed. His hands were placed on his hips, eyes set hard. He extended his hand out to her and she grabbed it, letting him pull her up. She looked sadly at the bread and moaned. "Ah, man! It's ruined now!"

"What are you talking about?"

"My bread, that's what! It's covered in dust and other things that are dirty! Shit! Now what am I going to eat?" She said, bending down to the bread. As she did, her stomach grumbled loudly that a storeowner heard. The storeowner looked out the window and saw Ed, quickly going back to his daily work.

"What's you're name?"

"Rion Gray Mu- never mind, it's just Rion Gray."

"Rion, why don't you come with me? I've got some food you can eat," Ed said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Rion looked up from the bread, seeing he was serious.

"Erm, I guess."

"Okay, then follow me"  
Rion quickly fed herself as quickly as she could swallow, which was really quick. Soon, she had finished her tenth bowl of porked rice. Ed was sitting across from her, watching her eat. She set her bowl on the table and wiped her mouth on her sleave.

"Thank you-"

"Ed."

"Eddy."

"Eddy? The name is Ed!"

"But, Eddy suits you better," Rion replied, looking at him. Her face was as neutral as could be. "And I don't like the name Ed, okay?"

"Why not? I hate the name Eddy. And Ed suits better anyways!"

"I just don't like the name Ed, okay? Just drop it," Rion rested her head inside her hands, sighing heavily. "You're a military dog, aren't you?"

"Hmm? What makes you say that?" Rion pointed to the poket watch. "Oh, yeah, I guess I am a military dog."

"What's wrong? You don't sound like you like the job."

"I don't."

"Why'd you join if you don't like it?"

"It's- never mind."

"My older brother is one of the military dogs..." She said, voice as neutral as her face. Ed looked at her, seeing a kind of pain and loneliness he saw in himself. "And promised me he'd come and get me from our father. But, he never came."

"I'm sorry. Maybe he had too much work and meant to get you but couldn't find the time to do so."

"Maybe but, I'd doubt it. He was always to proud do anything like that. I should have known that he wouldn't come but for once, I believed him."

"Do you know your brothers name?"

"Of course I do, what do you take me for? Someone who forgets names?"

"No, I don't. Listin, the Lt. Colonel of my department may know your brother. I can take you there and you can ask him for the location of your brother. And, I can take you to where ever your brother is at," Ed said, smiling at Rion. Rion looked at him, not sure what to say.

"You'd do that, for me?"

"Sure. It beats having to go around city to city."

"Alright, that sounds good."


End file.
